Silver and Cold
by Metallic Pink
Summary: My first song fic! One shot! InuKag. For the AFI song Silver and Cold. Inuyasha loves Kagome yet she runs. Want to know more. Then read it. R&R as always. Much Love! -


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song **Silver and Cold by AFI**

**_Author's Note_**: So here's my one shot song fic! It's the song **Silver and Cold by AFI. **Off of the album **Sing the Sorrow**. Love the song. And PLEASE tell me what you all think. PLEASE R&R. I think it may be a lil confusing. So if so tell me. Much love.

**Intro: **Before you read know that Inuyasha is madly in love with Kagome but she's to afraid to tell him. She dreams of a place where they could go and be happy. She wants to find it so bad. Inuyasha is suppose to come over and find out her answer. But what happens when she runs?

**_Summary_**: Inuyasha loves Kagome. They are best friends. And he's trying to get Kagome to realize how much he wants her. Yet she keeps running. Will she ever stop?

* * *

**KEY TO UNDERSTANDING**

_this signifies what's happening in the song. ex: the guitar comes into the song,_

**This signifies their thoughts.**

_**This is the lyrics to the song.**_

* * *

****

Silver and Cold

It's dark outside. Clouds form and beg to pour. The streets are crowed. And everyone seems to be wearing white. _The soft piano takes it in_. Kagome is sitting at home while looking at pictures. Just the night before Inuyasha expressed his love towards her. He would be there any minute. '**Oh NO!**' she thought to herself as she looked at the clock. _The drums came into the song now_. She ran and climbed out her window. _The guitar comes in. _Just seconds before Inuyasha came in. He looks out the window.

**_I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way. _**

Inuyasha took off chasing her. Knowing exactly why she was running.

**_Now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold... _**

**_Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
oh, my beautiful one.  
_**

**Why can't she face me? Why must she run like this? Why is she so afraid to show how she feels! -Inuyasha'a thoughts**

**Why can't I face him? Why am I running? I can't let him catch me. I can't let him know!- Kagome's thoughts**

She ran through a crowd of people wearing white. While she was the only one in all black. They all walked while she ran right through. Inuyasha followed as close as he could. As she ran up to a stair to a building. It was an apartment building. The stairs were an emergency exit.

**_Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.  
So I,I will paint you in silver.  
I will wrap you in cold.  
I will lift up your voice as I sink. _**

**_Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
_**

She reached the top. She stayed and knew she was trapped. She had to face him now. As he made his way up. He saw the fear on her in her eyes. He approached slowly.

**_Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you. _**

She stared at him not knowing what to do. He starred at her scared of what she might do.

**_  
Cold in life's throes.  
I only ask you turn away. _**

**Should I?- Kagome thought**

**Would she?- Inuyasha thought.**

**_  
Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes_**

As she ran his heart stopped.

**_  
I only ask you turn  
as they seep into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now... _**

As she ran she jumped right off of the building. He chased and knew he could not grab and pull her up. So he ran and jumped too.

**_Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me_**

They ended up in a white place. And all of her fears disappeared. She ran to him as they both kissed. They were now free. But where were they? (A/N: Believe it or not in this they aren't dead. **BUT **that does **NOT **mean you should run off of a building!)

**_Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me, _**

They both smiled at each other and each knew what happened. Now they had their place. Now they were happy.

"No more running Kagome?" he asked

"Never." she said.

**Your sins into...  
Your sins into me  
Oh my beautiful one!**

Song fades out

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well? I know it's short and I bet ya all think it's lame but still R&R please!. Much Love as always.

_**MetallicPink**_


End file.
